


Always Understanding

by SAYS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Chocolate Frog Cards, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYS/pseuds/SAYS
Summary: For Judy - Hermione, pending Minister for Magic, has one burning question she needs to have answered better: why did Snape do all he did. There’s only one way to find out: ask the man himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw all the prompts but when I saw the bottom, a plot bunny exploded. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I THINK it’s the best fanfiction I’ve written, but you’ll be the true judge of that. I hope you like it!

It certainly wasn’t the way Hermione had envisaged being announced as Kingsley Shacklebolt’s replacement as Minister of Magic, not by a long shot. The whole situation had been caused by a red-headed, blithering idiot who decided after copious amounts of Butterbeer to tell anyone that would listen to him his wife would sort everything out as Minister. The nail in the coffin, however, had been an old adversary eavesdropping the whole sorry event, and that had come with terms that could only be judged as blackmail.

 

Rita Skeeter, despite being closer to her twilight years, remained a witch with the sole purpose of character assassinations with her shock-factor publications. It wasn’t a surprise Hermione had received the owl that evening, dictating her terms for silence on the matter. A furious row that evening was quickly followed by Ron retreating to Diagon Alley, she assumed, and had remained absent since.

 

The speech Kingsley gave was almost a complete blur as the assortment of press and photographers clattered and snapped around the podium. Hermione had recited her short and to the point speech she’d rehearsed before scurrying off to her office to await her fate.

 

“I’ll let myself in, dear.’ came the all to familiar voice of Rita, who had clearly bustled by the security to ensure she’d get first dibs on her exclusive ‘Quite a drab office, I must say. I expected more.’ 

 

‘It’s modest, yes, but sufficient.’ Hermione defended as pleasantly as she could whilst observing Rita’s slightly hunched frame stroll purposefully to the seat opposite before sitting down, settling a larger than normal purse at her side.

 

‘No need to fret, my dear. We’re old friends just having a chat over tea… Where is the tea?’ Despite clearly aging, her once gold locks now a pure white, he eyes remained as youthful and alert as ever. Rita was clearly revelling in the control she’d obtained, even by the foul means she’d used.

 

‘I’ll... ‘ Hermione’s mind became clouded and dark, the memories of their previous encounters still as fresh as it was yesterday. She absently waved her wand as the teapot, cups and saucers began their tasks and within seconds, a perfectly set tray appeared before them, with a selection of cakes and other nibbles.

 

‘Well, dear, I’m sure you’re a busy little Niffler getting yourself ready for the big job. Just a…’ It was Rita’s turn to display her magic as the notorious Quick-Quotes Quill, parchment and ink appeared before them. Also, a selection of books. ‘There, now, down to business.’

 

‘Indeed.’ Hermione’s forced smile was already wavering under the strain of her ever-growing dislike for the woman before her. She may be older but Hermione was well aware of the damage she could conjure with mere words. ‘What books are those?’ She added, unable to control herself.

 

‘Oh, I’m surprised these covers aren’t easily recognizable. Some of my most recent works. I trust you’ve read them?’ Rita asked, lowering her gaze and adjusting her glasses. Her eyes unblinking at her prey.

 

‘I… I’ve not had the time to read anything that’s not Ministry related in quite some time.’ That was a blatant lie, but felt it necessary to try and level the playing field, so to speak.

 

Upon closer inspection, there were three she was aware of. The books on Dumbledore, Dumbledore’s Army and Harry were three of her best sellers, despite being riddled with spin, lies and downright disrespect for the subject matter.

 

‘Well,’ Rita voiced after a small silence ‘I’m more than happy to allow you to have them. A Minister of Magic’s endorsement does wonders for sales.’ Clearly her ploy all along was to encourage Hermione to make a statement on them for future use.

 

‘I couldn’t possibly, Rita. I’ve not read any bar Dumbledore’s and that was... ‘

 

‘What was it, girl?’ Rita mused ‘Not to your liking? Well, the truth hurts, my dear. I’m sure these two and my newest book will be more to your… _ tastes _ .’ 

 

There was something in her words that managed to always grate with Hermione. Opting to fill the silence with actions, Hermione drew the other three books towards her.

 

‘Armando Dippet: Master or Moron.’

 

‘That’s hardly a pleasant title.’ Said Hermione with contempt. ‘And this… What do you have against Newt Scamander, exactly?’ 

 

‘You clearly don’t read between the lines of the garbage some say of famous wizards. That’s rather disappointing. I had you down as a far more intelligent witch… despite our differences.’ The tone Rita spoke those words hit Hermione hard and unexpectedly so.

 

‘Newt wrote-’

 

‘We know that, even your drunken fool of a husband knows that.’ Rita took a sip of tea, pausing to enjoy the spiteful remark that escaped her pursed lips ‘But beyond the persona. The man, his actions, his secrets… Even his lies, my girl.’

 

‘How in Merlin’s name can you write such… drivel, and believe it all true?’ Hermione shot back, now more resolute and focused after the previous comment.

 

‘Stupid girl, how can you believe he was a Muggle Saint and a truly perfect embodiment of a wizard. Next you’ll no doubt have the gaul to tell me this title isn’t justified.’ Rita’s anger was bubbling over as she whipped out her want, jabbed it towards the table, sending one book soaring dangerously fast towards Hermione, who adeptly swivelled in her chair and gathered it from the air. Fuming, Hermione stood up before setting both palms on her desk to see the book. The cover was faced down, she slowly turned it, revealing and old and familiar face.

 

‘Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?’

 

The room seemed to withdraw from her surroundings as she contemplated her thoughts, but this subject had been one closer to Hermione’s heart than even she’d dared to admit. Since the war and the years of personal growth, reforged strength and understanding, this remained the one mystery, despite knowing all Harry had divulged on what he’d seen in Dumbledore’s Pensieve. Yet what she failed to comprehend to this day was how such a love, one-sided in her mind, could maintain for decades and dictate someone’s actions to the point of death. Snape had held onto his heart amid the darkest of times in his world, yet it never wained nor faltered in it’s devotion to one woman. His entire being was in memory of Lily Potter, despite everything and anything else.

 

‘You’re clearly under the illusion your friend, Harry, was telling you the truth. However, the truth can not only be misleading but a falsehood to divert the incessant gaze of the Wizarding World so Harry could disappear off into the sunset with a new Wizard to proclaim as a hero. It’s quite clever… But I saw through the flaws very easily.’ Rita knew precisely what she was doing and clearly was basking in her glory of a verbal victory. As Hermione struggled to gather herself for a belated retort, Rita edged slowly closer to the desk to savour every moment of her belated revenge.

 

‘Harry told me everything. All he knew. You weren’t there and you never saw what we went through.’ It was all she could manage. The hurt coursing through her entire body made her almost feel faint as flashes of memories she’d expertly addressed after the war flooded back with unrelenting stabs of pain. 

 

‘You keep telling yourself that and pretend Severus Snape was a hero despite the fact it was his curse that ended Dumbledore’s life. Your clearly in no fit position to be Minister. You’re a troubled little girl with-’

 

‘THAT’S ENOUGH!”

 

The words shattered the cold air as both shared murderous glares towards one another. The chill of the silence was warmed by a faint knock at the door. After gathering the little poise she had left, Hermione took her seat whilst deliberately ignoring Skeeter’s desire to continue the heated debate.

 

‘Come in.’ Hermione voiced faintly as a familiar face peered through the gap in the door ‘What can I do for you, Susan?’ She added with a distant smile.

 

‘Sorry to disturb you, but the raid was a success and-’ 

 

‘Excellent. Once my guest leaves, I’ll come and find you, Susan.’ Said Hermione, as Susan Bones took the full, hawk-like gaze of Rita, who suddenly spun into action the moment the word raid was mentioned.

 

‘I’ll keep it safe until then. Goodbye.’ 

 

The door closed quickly leaving the pair facing one another again. The small break from hostilities had somehow done hermione wonders. Her composure had returned and she was prepared for war.

 

‘I appreciate you keeping my announcement quiet. However, coming into my office and calling my friends liars and disillusioned is unacceptable. As for _ this _ book,’ Hermione paused, raising the Snape book aloft ‘it’s not for you to write and decide his guilt in any of this. Why do you think Harry named his son, Albus Severus?’ The jumbled thoughts had mercifully formed sentences as Rita scoffed and bent down for her purse.

 

‘A liar elaborates on their lies until they themselves believe it to be true, my very gullible girl. I’ll take my book off the shelves the day I see a Chocolate Frog card with the face of Severus Snape on it. Until then, I’ll stand by my judgement. I take it you’ll not be endorsing my publications.’ She ended with not a question, but a chuckle of her deeming herself victorious.

 

‘Under no circumstances. But I do look forward to seeing that book removed from the shelves of Flourish & Blotts.’ Hermione vowed as Rita cackled a fake, sarcastic laugh.

 

‘That’ll be the day. I recommend you save your fake marriage and focus on work. Let the  _ real _ witches solve the mysteries of our world. Your days of adventures are over, Mrs Granger-Weasley… Good day to you.’ 

 

And with that, Rita rose imperiously from her seat, quirked her eyebrow at Hermione and headed for the door.

 

‘You left your rubbish on my table.’ Hermione blurted out, gesturing to the books.

 

‘Yours to keep. A keepsake of our last meeting.’ Rita retorted before heading out of the office and into the bustling halls of the Ministry.

It had taken several minutes for Hermione to calm down and assess the potential damage Rita could cause, given their argument. However, after further thought, it felt Rita had left believing she’d finally outsmarted her old nemesis, who outed her as an Animagus all those years ago. Relishing on that memory, Hermione left for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to Susan’s desk, where she sat behind a precariously tottering pile of parchments and an assortment of boxes and chests.

 

‘So, it was a success?’ Hermione smiled as Susan appeared from behind the clutter.

 

‘Yes, it was. I spoke to Kingsley, I mean, the Minister, but he strongly advised me to contact you, given the news… Congratulations, by the way.’ Susan chimed as she stood up and gestured to shake Hermione’s hand. Hermione did so and thanked her with a genuine smile.

 

‘So who had it, exactly?’ Hermione asked in a lowered voice as witches and wizards wandered left and right past the rows of desks.

 

‘That’s the funny thing. It’s still a mystery. Armitage and I both think it was owned by a Death Eater but something doesn’t add up.’ Susan admitted, her face etched with confusion.

 

‘Why’s that?’ Hermione asked, seeing Susan’s expression.

 

‘It’s old… Very, old. So old it could’ve been a Founder’s Time-Turner. It’s certainly worth a fortune to a collector. Sadly, I’m not sure it would work now. It’s not something I’m eager to find out, given the laws surrounding them.’ Explained Susan, handing the black, velvet box to Hermione. Relief flooded across Susan’s face as Hermione took it.

 

‘Very wise indeed, Susan.’ Said Hermione with firm agreement ‘No one was hurt?’ she added as Susan chuckled.

 

‘Armitage hit his head on a beam in the cottage and knocked himself out. We sent him to St Mungo’s to make sure he’d not damaged his brain anymore than he’s already done.’ Susan replied, blushing as she suppressed more laughter.

 

‘Well… Thank you. I’ll discuss this with Kingsley later. Excellent work, Susan.’ Hermione smiled broadly before she felt the urge to rush back to her office for more peace and quiet.

  
  
  


The rest of the work day sped by with paperwork occupying the vast majority of her time. With Rose at Hogwarts and Hugo staying with Molly, there was little to rush home for. As she tidied her desk, Hermione cast a lingering glance at the books Rita had abandoned on her desk. Absentmindedly, she gathered the Snape one from her unwanted collection and placed it in her work bag and with a lazy wave of her wand, Hermione left her office for the fireplaces and the short Floo venture to home and the solitude it provided. 

  
  


It was almost ten o’clock when Hermione decided to wander upstairs to bed, despite feeling fairly awake still, despite the taxing day. Tomorrow was mercifully Saturday and with no one to take care of, the idea of some relaxing me time seemed appropriate. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she realised the Time Turner was still in her bag. She shuffled over in her fluffy slippers and as she delved in, she retrieved the ornate box and the Snape book. A curiosity suddenly filled her. Perhaps it was destiny to want to read and have a book of mindless drivel to comfort her before sleeping. It was similar to her old Muggle friends reading the Twilight books she’d once tried but cast into the fireplace as garbage. There was no one to judge her and spending a couple of hours stripping Skeeter’s rubbish the shreds, felt like an enjoyable evening.

  
  


Gazing over at her bedside table, Hermione saw the time was now almost three o’clock in the morning. Skeeter had managed a few truths from the limited amount Hermione knew, but the rest felt like sensationalized gossip, rumour and scandal. It was mildly engrossing, but Hermione only felt it was the subject matter, not the hack writing style Rita churned out all too quickly. Yet the actual draw to this book wasn’t  what outrageous claims Skeeter could conjure, but how a man, one Hermione had encountered her entire time at Hogwarts, could not only sacrifice himself for love but a love that was never returned to any romantic level. Was Severus Snape having his life dictated to him by his heart and a heart that was disillusioned and fragile, perhaps? All this did was stoke a fire in Hermione’s mind that was now impossible to extinguish.

 

As she placed the book down she double checked the Time Turner was safely closed in her bedside draw… And then it happened. An uncontrollable urge to find out the truth. Right the wrongs this book would no doubt inflict on the Wizarding community as a whole. Ruin the reputation of a man that despite all his dark secrets, was truly a selfless, brave and brilliant wizard.

 

Tiredness was washing over her entire being but one thing was certain; this weekend, she was going to ask the man himself the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the severe lack of sleep, Hermione woke with a fresh purpose. Perhaps it was a yearning for an adventure to rival one in her school years, or maybe the idea of doing so alone, unaided and into a potentially history changing event, she wasn’t entirely sure. It simply had to be done.

 

Her mind raced as she got ready. Her memories flickered in out out, some vague yet some as if it were yesterday. One thing, however, was a mystery: where had Snape disappeared to after they’d confronted him in the Great Hall? The only solution was a huge risk. It would be a disillusionment charm and ensuring no one could detect there were two Hermione’s present and then following Snape to somewhere she could reveal herself, take Snape elsewhere for answers and returning him to the same place and time. 

 

It was unquestionably foolhardy, selfish and quite frankly, not the actions of the next Minister for Magic. She knew this. Yet she also knew she’d handled far more dangerous scenarios and come out on top. 

  
  


Eight O’clock had barely passed as Hermione gathered the Time Turner, dressed and ready to depart. She withdrew it carefully from the box. Without using magic, she knew it worked, somehow. Perhaps past experiences gave her that confidence, she mused. Placing the necklace it was attached to over her bussy hair with extreme caution, she began to fiddle with the Time Turner. More memories engulfed her from her past yet the focus on her destination never waned. Within a blink of an eye, Hermione left her bedroom for the Shrieking Shack. It was a long-winded way of arriving at her old school but one she could negotiate without being detected. With purpose in every stride, it wasn’t too long before she gazed upon Hogwarts.

  
  


It hadn’t been too tricky entering the castle and finding herself in the Great Hall. The disillusionment charm had been sufficient but the atmosphere within had felt sombre. She’d witnessed second years being herded by teachers from one classroom to the next. Heads lowered and almost robotic in their actions. Checking her watch regularly, she knew that any moment now everyone would be summoned in the Great Hall by Snape. Finding a corner where she would be untouched by passing students was key. She found one instantly and awaited the events to unfold from a new angle.

 

The demand for Potter’s whereabouts was followed by the eventual stand off and Harry facing Snape. McGonagall stepped into the frey and after several spells were cast, curses blocked and dispersing into the darkened skies above, Snape ran for safety. Now, Hermione acted swiftly. She muttered ‘Muffliato’ to disguise her running across the stone floors and Snape dashed and weaved through the corridors like a thief in the night. 

 

Snape now stood like a black silhouette at the huge doors that lead to the grounds. Hermione skidded to a halt before witnessing Snape, unexpectedly, transfigure himself into a bat and screech across the grounds towards the outer grounds. Now the plan had totally gone wrong. After the initial shock, Hermione scampered behind her quarry knowing it was a thankless task. She’d failed.

 

What she hadn’t accounted for was the Carrow’s beckoning Snape back to them.

 

‘We lost the ruddy school! The Dark Lord will be fumin’, Severus!’ Yelled the brother into the night.

 

Within a few moments, Snape appeared before them in his normal form, his eyes narrowed and calculated.

 

‘It’s of no concern. Potter is now trapped in the castle. Inform the Dark Lord the end is near… Go, now!’ Snape snapped as the pair shared a glance and did as ordered.

 

Snape stood his ground momentarily and spared a gaze at the castle. Hermione could feel the mixture of faint breeze on her face and the emotions now engulfing the former Professor. His eyes remained transfixed before he turned.

 

‘Reveal yourself.’ Snape murmured, clearly aware someone was within almost touching distance ‘Before I take matters… further.’ he concluded, withdrawing his wand and directing it almost perfectly in Hermione’s direction.

 

‘It’s… It’s me, Professor.’ stuttered Hermione, her voice high with fear.

 

‘Granger?’ Snape replied calmly yet his wand never lowered.

 

‘Yes… well, sort of.’ Said Hermione ‘Don’t be alarmed, Sir.’

 

Hermione, wand in hand, removed the charm over her, revealing herself to Snape. His shock was well hidden, yet infiltrated his face as he took in Hermione’s features.

 

‘Not the Granger I know. What have you been meddling with you shouldn’t have?’ Snape asked with his eyes glancing up to the school as figures appeared at the main door.

 

‘I can explain. I need you to trust me… Like Dumbledore trusted you… I know what you did, Professor… For Harry.’

 

Both stood motionless as Hermione pondered her unexpected words, which clearly caught Snape off guard.

 

‘I… Granger,’ he paused as more figures emerged ‘On my terms.’

 

Snape lunged for Hermione’s neck, so quickly she had no time to react. Closing her eyes and expecting the life to be taken from her, she felt nothing more than a surge of air, disorientation and a weakness in her knees. She collapsed on the ground, but not the overgrown earth of the school but wooden and cold. Hermione took a moment before opening her eyes and taking in the surroundings.

 

Books. Hundreds of books lined the walls. Curtains drawn and barely any light, but Hermione knew books by merely being in their presence. 

 

‘My apologies for the… abrupt departure, Miss Granger.’ Snape muttered as a couple of oil lights filled the room ‘We’ll be quite safe here for now.’ He added as he stood aside, allowing Hermione to gather her composure ‘Now, I trust this unexpected visit from the future is of some interest to me? A rather foolish venture if it’s not.’ He ended as if knowing something wasn’t quite right with her arrival. She’d not actually planned this so everything now was improvisation. 

 

‘I… It’s just… I never understood fully, why you did everything you did... ‘

 

It sounded like a childish whim, now she thought about it. Hermione was shocked, however, seeing the faintest of smiles infiltrate Snape’s face.

 

‘So… Let me get this straight… Hermione Granger never understood something and felt meddling with time was the answer. Has anything changed in the future?’ It was dryly sarcastic and Hermione couldn’t counter it ‘And as delighted as I am to have you in my house, I strongly recommend you ask these questions and leave.’

 

‘I’m sorry, Sir.’ She couldn’t bring herself to call him anything other than that or Professor, it simply felt wrong ‘This is your house?’ Hermione added, unable to think of anything else as she focused on the multitude of books rather than Snape.

 

‘Indeed… I’m sure you’ve lived elsewhere, Miss Granger… The answers you seek won’t bring your friend back.’ Snape absently spoke as he browsed his book collection.

 

‘Oh, you think Harry… No, Sir, he’s very much alive.’ Hermione felt this information might loosen Snape up; silence filled the dusty air as Severus ensured his back was turned ‘Dumbledore’s plan worked. The Deathly Hallows, Harry had them. All three at one point… it’s a very long story-’

 

‘Yet here you are with far more trivial matters to investigate.’ Snape remained still as a tear trickled reluctantly from his left eye, finally cascading to his black robes. His voice cracked a couple of times before he found his usual tone ‘What exactly do you wish to know?’

 

‘How…  _ Why _ you did what you did, knowing you were in the most dangerous position any wizard could imagine.’ Hermione said plainly as the least impressive speech she’d practiced in her head fell from her mouth.

 

‘Well,’ Snape turned and faced Hermione, causing a nervous shiver down her spine ‘I trust my explanation may well fall short of your high hopes…’ Snape began to now gaze at the Time Turner in his hand with calculating eyes ‘If, you so wish… Allow me to show you.’

 

This was totally unexpected and far from anything Hermione had envisioned occuring. The idea of extending her stay wasn’t one she enjoyed, yet the insight would indeed be fascinating.

 

‘It’s probably best I-’

 

‘I’m afraid not.’ Snape withdrew the Time Turner as Hermione walked towards Snape and gestured him to return it.

 

‘Professor, you can’t.’ Her voice was firm yet she couldn’t help but wonder what Snape had in mind exactly.

 

‘Take a seat. We shall leave shortly.’ Snape ignored Hermione’s visual protest and opened the door, leaving without a sound.

  
  
  


What felt like an age was no doubt merely a few minutes as the door opened once more revealing Snape’s unmistakable frame. He appeared to have regained his composure and stood expectantly before Hermione.

 

‘I’ve had time to ponder your request. I believe a few detours before we return to Hogwarts can be… arranged. However,’ Snape paused in calculation ‘I expect you, Miss Granger, to answer any questions I have. This isn’t negotiable.’ Snape finished, seeing Hermione about to protest his demands.

 

Considering Snape held the Time Turner, he pretty much held the best hand at the table. Hermione felt incredibly stupid, not foreseeing this outcome. There was only one more thing Hermione could ask.

 

‘Once this is done, you have to hand over the Time Turner to me and return to Hogwarts. That’s not negotiable.’ She decreed, causing Snape to form a slanted smile.

 

‘Who am I to dare alter time. Agreed.’ Snape’s remark was blatantly a quip directed at her. 

 

‘Where are we off to, Sir?’ Hermione enquired as she rose from the chair she’d been sat waiting in.

 

‘I think for you to fully understand my actions, you must understand the reasoning behind it. Our first destination you may well recognise.’ Snape seemed apprehensive which only made Hermione even more on edge. If Snape, the bravest wizard she’d ever known along side Dumbledore, was fearful, Merlin knew how bad this would be.

 

‘I… I’m ready.’ Lied Hermione. She was far from it.

 

Snape and Hermione drew towards one another as Severus clasped the Time Turner, his eyes closed tightly. Hermione place a quivering hand on the device and the instantaneous disorientation was followed by her senses feeling cold and a distinct smell of burning coal and smoke. 

 

‘Where, where are we?’ Hermione mustered up the question as the blurry grey before came into focus. A line of dreary houses, regimentally lined with cobbled streets and lightless windows, stood before her. Billowing smoke rose from a factory to her left as passers by scurried against the biting chill of the unclean air.

 

‘You were just there, Granger. However, for you to fully understand my… Path, you must understand my upbringing. I think despite being surrounded by oblivious Muggles we should both-’ Snape waved his wand and the feeling of the disillusionment charm washed over Hermione like a breath of warm air against the wind. Snape wasted no time crossing the street and halting at a grubby window by the front door. Hermione followed suit.

 

‘That’s you?’ It wasn’t a question, it was blatantly obvious, yet the words escaped her without control ‘And that’s… I recognise her.’ Hermione’s gaze spun towards Snape, who remained entranced by the scene within.

 

‘I assumed you would.’ Snape replied ‘However, you’ll be more… fascinated, by the gentleman about to enter the house.’ 

 

Just as Snape concluded his statement, a man in a flat cap and overcoat strode to the door against the billowing wind. He withdrew a key and entered, slamming the door in his wake. Hermione returned to the window as a young Severus, sat crossed legged on the floor with a ginormous leather bound book before him, quickly hid his wand inside a tattered old jumper. The silence was soon broken within by uncontrollable yelling.

 

‘Your father?’ Hermione couldn’t maintain her gaze as the thunderous roars almost shook the window pane.

 

‘Unfortunately.’ Snape mused ‘A vile man. One I swore I’d never become, yet… Tobius Snape would one day rue his violent ways.’ He concluded with a hint of pleasure in his tone.

 

‘He seems-’

 

‘He never loved us. He felt obliged to live under the same roof but he never spent any longer than was necessary at home. Drinking his wages every weekend with his co-workers and spending the week blaming my mother for his lack of shillings.’

 

Snape paused as the front door flung open.

 

‘...And you’ll bloody starve, woman!’ Tobius gestured a clenched fist behind him, his cheeks reddened from the swelling rage he’d unleashed.

 

Severus edged into the house, frantically gesturing Hermione to follow. She did so in the nick of time as Tobius turned tail, gathered the door handle and slammed the door belatedly behind him.

 

‘You’ll find this… illuminating.’ Snape muttered as they entered the room where a trembling young Severus was being cradled on the floor in his mother’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

‘He doesn’t mean it, dearest.’ Cooed Snape’s mother, rocking him with his face draped beneath the dark drapes of his hair. His eyes gaze up at his mother, revealing a violent red mark now throbbing on his left cheek. 

 

‘He’s a  _ bad _ man, mother.’ Severus muttered as she claimed his hidden wand beneath his jumper.

 

‘He is, my love… But he’s your father. He loves you-’

 

‘That’s not how I show love.’ It was a quick retort and a frank one. Severus glanced at his wand in her hands as she handed it to him.

 

‘This is why I tell you to practice as much as you can. Read as much as you can. Whether it be the Muggle world or your true calling, people will try and hurt you, Severus. Learning the spells in this book now will hold you in good stead for school.’ She insisted as she encouraged Severus to stand.

 

‘I’m trying, mother, but I’m not allowed to use this wand yet.’ Remarked a solemn Severus as he scowled at his wand in annoyance.

 

‘That may be, but the theory is there, my son. Master that and you’ll master any opponent in a duel.’ Snape’s mother voiced with a slightly unnerving calmness about her son fighting another witch or wizard with the potential of an outcome of death.

 

‘I’m… I’m trying.’ Muttered Severus as he wiped the remnants of a tear from his chin.

 

‘Then why don’t you eat some dinner and go play with your new friend by the river. You know, the nice young girl.’ Mrs Snape suggested; Severus’ face lit up as he scurried to the kitchen, grabbed an aged apple from the windowsill and sped out of the door ‘Be back before it’s dark, darling!’

 

The door clicked shut as Mrs Snape retrieved the book from the floor and slid it beneath a tattered  dresser.

 

‘As you can see, I was… encouraged, to defend myself. I’m sure now you understand as to why, Miss Granger.’ Snape’s arms were folded tightly across his chest as he watched his mother wander to the stairs and disappear from view.

 

‘How often did he-’

 

‘Use me as a Muggle punching bag?’ Snape interjected sharply ‘All to often. However, my days at home would soon become less. Despite that, I never felt leaving for Hogwarts was an escape. It was merely a reprieve as long as my mother remained in that house. But… Things change.’

 

Snape paused in thought as Hermione continued to digest all she’d witnessed. His father had been a cruel, violent man. His mother seemed to love Severus dearly, but instilled a ‘fight fire with fire’ philosophy which may well have set him on his first steps to a darker path. 

 

‘How old were you?’ Hermione eventually asked, trying to defuse the tension in the room.

 

‘I was ten. A few weeks from now I’d receive my Hogwarts letter… as would Lily.’ Snape recalled, a warmer than normal crooked smile appeared and soon faded from his face.

 

‘Can we follow you as a child? I’d love to see you and-’

 

‘Sadly, her sister,’ There was venom in the word sister ‘found me to be… a little  _ too _ different to her liking. Petunia Evans and I never saw eye to eye.’

 

‘She was jealous.’ Hermione said, matter of factly.

 

‘Or fearful of the freakish boy her sister played with?’ Snape countered without disagreeing, it was more that many factors contributed to their distaste for one another ‘I would prefer we depart now for our next destination. I believe our time here is done.’ 

 

Snape placed a guiding hand on Hermione’s back, edging her to the front door. Hermione opened the door and the pair wandered out into the empty street. She was directed to an alleyway and then halted in her progress.

 

‘Is Harry… Happy?’

 

Hermione span on the spot and faced Snape. The question was out of the blue, yet not unexpected. This was one question she was willing to answer, in part, but had her final words for Snape already mapped out, regardless of the outcome of their travels.

 

‘Yes, very.’ Hermione smiled broadly and felt she should elaborate ‘He works at the Ministry as an Auror. He’s happily married with three children.’

 

‘Good.’ Snape could only muster one word.

 

‘Ginny Weasley. That’s who he married.’ Hermione added in the hope Snape would feel more at ease after witnessing a dark moment from his past.

 

‘We should leave. Our next destination calls.’

 

‘Where are we going?’ Hermione enquired with genuine interest.

 

‘We’re going to tea… with the Evans family.’ 

 

Despite the alleyway being draped in almost pitch blackness, Hermione felt a light within Severus glow at the mere memory. The tone of his voice was different. Warmer and less sharp than one would associate with him. Snape took her hand and within seconds, the pair found themselves down a dusty pathway under an evening sky. A far cry from their previous destination. That was, until Hermione took in their surroundings and saw the same smoke funneling into the sunlight from the lines of grim houses merely a few miles walk away.

 

‘They live there.’ Snape gestured. It was hardly a breathtaking house, but in Snape’s face, Hermione felt he saw this cottage as a place royalty dwelt. The thatching of the roof had been repaired on numerous occasions and the hedges slightly overgrown, but the flowers and garden itself were a sight to behold.

 

‘Harry’s mother lived there?’ Hermione couldn’t help but allow the overwhelming feel of nostalgia wash over her. This was, after all, the home of Harry’s mother. She was no older, Hermione wisely guessed, than the age Harry was when they first met on the Hogwarts Express.

 

‘Yes. And mercifully, Petunia wasn’t home for tea.’ Snape explained with a tone of relief ‘I suspect this is why I was invited.’ He concluded, not too unreasonably, given the circumstances.

 

‘Oh, there you are!’ Hermione seemed excited on Snape’s behalf as young Severus shuffled his feet down the dry, earth path towards the cottage. Snape drew his wand and performed the Disillusionment charm once again, just to be sure.

 

‘Severus!’ cried a red headed girl from the door. She ran purposefully towards her friend and flung her arms around him before releasing him and his blushing face.

 

‘Hello.’ Young Severus was clearly an awkward child who found socialising a terrible effort. Given his home life, Hermione knew exactly why that was the case.

 

‘Dad’s so excited to meet you. Mum, too. We’re having stew for tea. It smells devine.’ she chimed as with a pep in her step, she took Severus’ hand and began to almost skip towards the front door ‘Severus is here!’ she sang as the sounds of kitchen utensils joined in. 

 

‘This is my memory, Miss Granger… However, one you may well wish to fully experience and-’ Snape paused momentarily before finishing ‘Perhaps share one day, with Harry.’ he concluded.

 

Hermione was taken aback by this gesture as it wasn’t one she associated with Snape until his passing. She gingerly followed Snape towards the open door and into the cottage. Severus turned, handing Hermione an empty vial for her to take with a cork stopper placed on top.

 

‘A Potions practitioner should never be absent of a vial. My only one.’ Snape explained as the smell from within consumed Hermione’s senses.

 

‘And where’s this lad my daughter keeps telling me all about, eh!’ An overly excited voice came from somewhere in a distant room.

 

‘Don’t scare the boy, Harold!’ chuckled a woman who was tending to a steaming pot, she turned and faced her young guest.

 

Lily’s mother, facially, was the spitting image of her daughter, all except the vibrant hair. Her hair was a strawberry blond, tied to the top of head by a lacey red ribbon. She took in Severus for a second, his dirty clothes, shoes slightly too big and worn, yet none of this mattered.

 

‘Lovely to have you for tea. It’ll be ready in a jiffy. Take a seat at the table and get yourself nice and settled, eh.’ Lily’s mum gestured to the chequered blue and white tablecloth set out with cutlery, classes and a jug of water next to a vase of flowers.

 

‘Thank you, Mrs Evans.’ Severus barely spoke in a whisper yet was clearly heard. He wandered to the table, unsure where to sit.

 

‘That’s mine, you scallywag.’ joked a man’s voice. From around the corner, a slight man with a prominent nose appeared. This was clearly where Lily go her hair from. Despite the receding hairline, the colour was unmistakable ‘Just me being silly, son. Sit where you like.’

  
  
  


Hermione and Snape watched on as dinner was served, eaten and plates were taken away to the sink. Despite wanting to help, Severus was ordered to sit back down and wait for cake. Snape watched his younger self very seldomly. His gaze, as one would expect, was transfixed upon the young girl next to him. It was obvious the attraction. Despite the boy’s inability to express himself in a social environment, he seemed beyond content just sharing random glances and smiles at Lily, who wasn’t shy returning the gestures.

 

‘I didn’t know anything except a mother’s love… until this day.’ 

 

The words escaped Snape yet there was no shame in his voice. It was stated as a concrete fact. What surprised Hermione the most was it seemed pretty clear Lily had similar feelings. Somehow she’d always assumed it was a love never returned, yet as the pair sat silently, awaiting cake, words were unnecessary. 

 

‘So, you’ll have to beg my pardon, son, but you’ll have to explain this Hogwash thing-’

 

‘Hogwarts, daddy.’ Lily spluttered out before bursting into fits of giggles. Mr Evans sent a cheeky, playful wink in Severus’ direction.

 

‘Yes… it’s a school. My mother went. It’s for children with magic.’ Severus’ voice seemed a little stronger when talking on a subject he knew something about.

 

‘And you’re convinced our Lily is like you?’ Enquired Mrs Evans, returning with a freshly baked cake.

 

‘Yes. She is.’ 

 

‘Well I’ll be blown, eh, Poppy. Thought she was special but all this… it’s a whale of a tale indeed.’ Mr Evans looked proudly upon his daughter as her mother bent down and pecked her on the forehead with a tender kiss.

 

‘Now, I know it’s a big thing to ask of a young man, but would you do this old man a favour?’ Mr Evans now looked far more serious and his tone had dropped to a more business like one.

 

‘Yes. Anything.’ Severus answered. Hermione looked over to the Professor, who now seemed oddly reluctant to look at the scene before him.

 

‘Make sure nothing happens to her, you know, when she goes to that school. Do I have your word, son?’ It was a fatherly thing to do, ensuring his daughter’s safety.

 

‘I certainly will.’ Severus was very firm with his answer, catching Mr Evans off guard.

 

‘’You’ll take care of her?’ Mr Evans repeated

 

‘Always.’

 

Hermione couldn’t help but feel the mixture of emotions in the kitchen and from the Professor. Witnessing all she’d seen had certainly been eye opening. It felt like this part of their adventure was concluded, so Hermione withdrew the vial, extracted the memory and placed it within the thin, glass object, placing the top on and watching it swirl in a silver spiral. It was now clear this was a private memory that was tainted with both a bitter and sweet taste.

 

‘Professor?’ 

 

The older Snape belatedly turned and faced Hermione. His face seemed pale and drained of emotion. The initial, uncharacteristic twinkle in his eyes had evaporated into the darkened one Hermione associated with him. 

 

‘Promise me, you’ll show Harry. Do I have your word, Miss Granger?’ Snape voiced absently as giggles from the table took his attention.

 

‘Yes, of course.’ 

 

‘Good… We should leave now.’ And with those words and without waiting, Snape strode out into the darkening skies and never looked back, leaving Hermione to scurry to catch him as they reached a field where a willow tree hung over a small, shallow river.

 

‘She loved you.’ An out of breath Hermione stated between breaths as Snape placed his wand to his temple, extracted the memory and gestured Hermione to uncork the vial before it was safely within.

 

‘She never said it.’ Admitted Snape ‘Now place your hand on this.’ he added and as Hermione did as requested, a flicker of the young child crossed the face of the older Professor, before once again, they parted for a new destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione didn’t need to open her eyes to know exactly where she was. The sounds, the scent, the very air itself, everything was Diagon Alley. The pair arrived at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, which worried Hermione somewhat, until Snape clasped at her coat and drew her down the lines of magical stores she’d examined with excitement, even to this day. Owls screeched, young witches and wizards throwing their faces at the windows for a better look at the wondrous objects each store had to offer.

 

‘This isn’t shopping time, Miss Granger… At least… Not for you.’ Snape insisted under gritted teeth as the streets become more flooded with families.

 

‘Where are we going?’ Hermione enquired as Snape threw an arm up, almost knocking her to the cobbled stone path.

 

‘Wands, Miss Granger.’ Said Snape, gesturing to the boy and girl with their faces pressed into the misty windows of Ollivander’s.

 

As they drew closer to the door, they could finally hear their voices. Both were entranced and apparently nervous to enter. The moment Hermione deduced this, Lily took a hold of Severus’ jacket and dragged him inside.

 

‘Hello, Sir!’ There was nothing abashed about Lily’s entrance as she held the door open for the reluctant Snape to follow. Now accustomed to sneaking into places, both Hermione and the Professor slid in as the door closed.

 

‘Good morning, young lady, and rather apprehensive friend, you are?’ Came the familiar voice of Garrick Ollivander, who looked almost the same as he’d done the day Hermione had bought her wand, give or take a few more wrinkles.

 

‘Lily Evans and my best friend, Severus Snape, Sir. I’d love to buy my first wand.’ Lily’s enthusiasm was contagious, yet young Severus seemed to show it with less clarity.

 

‘Sh-She’s very excited… Ladies first.’ Severus stood back from the counter as Lily smiled back at him in appreciation. It went unnoticed as the boy gazed down at his tattered shoes.

 

‘A true gentleman there… Now then, I wonder…’ 

 

Lily was a little confused as, without warning, Ollivander turned tail and began frantically scanning his merchandise. Just as she was about to ask a question, the old man returned with an ornate box.

 

‘I sense… Good things from you… Very good… Now, take it out and give it a whirl, dear.’ Ollivander gestured to the young girl.

 

‘I’m not allowed to as I’m too young.’ Lily said with a tinge of sadness.

 

‘In here, you have to try before you buy. It’s alright, you’re safe to use it.’

 

Lily’s face lit up as if someone had cast Lumos. She excitedly took out the wand and held it. As she pondered the wand she drew it up and pointed it at the ceiling before she performed the faintest of whirls.

 

‘Oh, my! I’m sorry!’ Lily’s face exploded into a vibrant red as her actions caused the light to shatter to the floor.

 

‘No matter, no matter, it’s an easy fix.’ Ollivander reassured her as he took his wand out and reversed the damage in slow motion. Lily allowed a gasp of amazement to  vacate her lips ‘Chesnut isn’t the wood for you, clearly.’ he added before again retreating to his wares.

 

‘If it helps, I want to be a good witch. Do nice things and help people!’ Lily yelled out as Severus looked on with amusement and embarrassment etched on his face.

 

‘Well, well, well… If that’s the case, I believe we’ve solved the mystery… Try… This?’

 

Lily turned to Severus with an expression that suggested she’d chosen the wand herself and this was the one. Hands in pockets, Severus quirked a smile before taking a few steps away from the potential devastation.

 

Yet it never came. Lily swirled the wand smoothly, allowing a misty, lilac spell, which formed a few smoke-like circles. She bounced on the balls of her feet as Ollivander applauded from behind the counter.

 

‘Perfection, young lady. Willow seems the right fit indeed.’ Garrick beamed as Lily began throwing Galleons, Sickles and Knuts all across the counter surface.

 

‘I don’t know magic money yet.’ Lily’s enthusiasm for the Wizarding World seemed to have caused a meltdown, Severus mused, much to his amusement ‘Can we get our books, Severus?’ She added as Ollivander handed her the boxed wand and returned the excess coins her way.

 

‘I need a new one. Mine… Broke. I’ll just be a few moments if you want to-’

 

‘I’ll see you there! Thank you, Sir, and good day to you!’ Lily flew to the door, dashed out and turned right down the crowded streets.

 

‘A broken wand, you say… Perhaps I can see?’ Ollivander suggested with his eyes narrowed with curiosity.

 

‘Mother said it couldn’t be fixed.’ Severus replied with sorrow.

 

‘And your mother is?’ Asked Ollivander politely.

 

‘Eileen Snape… She was Prince.’ Said Severus plainly.

 

‘Well, I remember that day she came to me… An odd wand indeed… I’d surmise similar for yourself. Just a moment, lad.’

 

Severus watched on and peered behind the towering lines of wands. Ollivander disappeared out of sight and after a few rustling sounds, he returned with a box. He opened it and placed it gently on the counter. 

 

‘Black pine, thirteen and a half inches long and… give it a wave.’

 

Severus withdrew the wand and immediately it felt more than just a wooden object, compared to the heirloom he was given. It felt almost alive. Far more adeptly than Lily, Severus gestured towards a less cluttered area. The wand vibrated, causing a strong spell to course through the air, sending dust and an unfortunate spider cascade into the corner of the room. Eyes wide and in awe of this new wand, Severus wandered over to Ollivander and produced the correct coins necessary for purchase.

 

‘I trust you’ll use that wand for good things, dear boy. And careful, it’s flexible and needs to be taken care of.’ Said Ollivander. It felt like a warning despite his warm tone. 

 

‘I will. Thank you. Have a lovely afternoon, Sir.’ Severus formed a faint smile and disappeared to the door, leaving his older self and Hermione watching on, unbeknown to all.

 

‘I had a distinct feeling my mother’s wand was less memorable than her. Seeing this through older eyes is… illuminating.’ Snape muttered as he wandered to the door, withdrew his wand and caused several wands to whiz into the air, much to Ollivander’s confusion. Another wand wave silenced the doorbell as the pair left the shop for the streets bathed in sunshine.

 

‘You didn’t want Lily to see you get your new wand, did you?’ Hermione assumed out loud, causing Snape to halt in his tracks.

 

‘Correct, Miss Granger… I was aware of my mother’s… tastes, for spell casting. One could only surmise my abilities would show similar… dangers.’ The Professor explained with great thought. He was clearly hiding something, something he wished no one to ever know, so Hermione questioned him no further on the matter.

 

‘Did you ever tell her, Lily, exactly how you felt?’ She changed the topic, which seemingly was the correct option to take.

 

‘I… I was reluctant. I never wished to jeopardize all we had… However, the day I tried was… Regrettable.’

 

Hermione could feel the heartache in his voice, even beneath the steadiness he’d mastered over time. He was lost in thought as if reliving his life, doing all he could to mask the sadness that littered his childhood and beyond. Snape began to wander towards Gringotts and on further as they caught up with young Severus outside Flourish & Blott’s. Outside, cradling books, stood an ecstatic Lily, so overcome by the excitement, she planted a kiss on the unsuspecting young boy’s cheek.

 

‘I got my books. This is the best day!’ Lily beamed brighter than the unforgiving sun from above. Severus’ cheeks reddened as Lily thrust her new purchases into young Snape’s arms, withdrew money from his pocket and scurried inside the shop ‘I’ll get yours for you!’

 

Hermione turned to Snape. She was unable to hide her delight at what she’d witnessed.

 

‘Was that?’ She could see from Snape’s expression it was, but she wanted clarification.

 

‘Yes.’ His reply, expected and simple.

 

‘Did you tell her how you felt today? Did you?’ Hermione was lost in the moment. Young love was right before her eyes and seeing it blossom was a sight to behold. Instantly, Snape’s uncharacteristic expression of joy was replaced by a sorrowful one, tinged with regret and sadness.

 

‘I… It wasn’t the right time… For me, anyway. I…’

 

‘I’m sorry, Sir.’ Hermione apologized for causing this altering in mood before her ‘When did you tell her?’

 

‘The day was… Regrettable. One of the worst of my life.’ Snape’s openness had become less forced and almost natural.the more prolonged their time together had become.

 

‘Perhaps we should go back to Hogwarts, Sir?’ It was a kind offer in one way, yet knowing his return was a death sentence made it even harder to accept. The more insight she’d had into his childhood, the more Hermione saw the good child within that was shrouded by a home life so unimaginable it was hard to swallow.

 

‘I would like one last destination before we return.’ Snape looked elsewhere as Hermione weighed up the request. She could hardly say no.

 

‘Of course. Where too?’ She replied with a faint smile.

 

‘I’m sure you can guess.’ Snape had once again lost colour in his features but forced a fake, awkward smile in return ‘Hogwarts…’


	5. Chapter 5

The pair arrived in the outer grounds of Hogwarts. A bright sun, accompanied by slightly greying clouds that stood above the Black Lake. Hermione sensed it was the weekend, with students opting to wear their own clothes in the heat over the black, unforgiving school robes. That was the case, all bar one boy sat reading beneath the shade of a tree. 

 

Severus was clearly a few years older now. Despite sitting down, his long, gangly legs stuck out awkwardly with a dusty, ginormous book balanced on his knees. He pushed back his locks on either side of his face as a band of Hufflepuff girls dashed by, laughing and joking.

 

‘This is when I should’ve said it.’ 

 

Hermione was now instantly scouring the area for Lily and after failing miserably, the unmistakable red hair captured the sunlight as she wandered towards her friend, dressed in summery Muggle attire. Her hair had grown over the few years that had elapsed yet the bounce in her step was identical.

 

‘You  _ seriously _ can’t be this behind on homework, Severus?’ It was a playful suggestion, one which was greeted by a wry smile.

 

‘I like to read and learn.’ It was a simple reply as Lily didn’t await a gesture to sit next to Severus, she merely sat herself down and sighed under the shade.

 

‘And what can be more important than being with friends?’ Lily snatched the book from Severus’ knees and slammed it shut to observe the title ‘Seriously, Severus.’ The look was unmistakably disappointment, and one Severus fully expected.

 

‘Why should we just learn spells, Lily? Someone created them, so why can’t I?’ It was a fair comment until you considered the book title: ‘Diagnosis of the Dark Arts and it’s Greatest Exponents.’

 

‘It’s not healthy, Severus.’ The anger in her tone was mixed with disappointment, as if she almost blamed herself for some reason for the path he was now going down. As though her being sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin was the cause.

 

‘I only need one friend, Lily.’ There was frustration in Severus’ reply. Not only was he a loner by choice but the one friend he had he wanted so much more from, yet could never say.

 

‘James says you know every hex and curse in the book.’ 

 

The moment those words left her, she instantly regretted them. Snape reclaimed the book and placed it to the side. James had had numerous altercations over the school year, each one growing more concerning.

 

‘Potter…’

 

‘What about him?’ Lily asked airily.

 

‘He clearly likes you.’ Snape hid his expression from those sour words as Lily laughed heartily.

 

‘He’s a little too obnoxious for my tastes.’ Lily laughed, playfully punching Severus’ arm. He couldn’t hide his delight at her words, nor did he wish to. 

 

It was obvious the cogs of his mind were working overtime as Lily allowed herself to chuckle a little more. Severus seemed to be weighing up his next words carefully and just as he was about to speak, Lily rested her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his thigh. Hermione watched on and awaited events to unravel.

 

‘I…’ Severus’ expression became opaque. Hermione couldn’t help but mutter under her breath the words that eluded young Snape.

 

‘I love you.’ Hermione was tight lipped but she squeezed them out, as though if she didn’t, he couldn't. Yet nothing was forthcoming right away.

 

‘I, what?’ Lily lifted her head, allowing her eyes to fall entirely into his. The sunlight reflected in her green eyes so mesmerically, young Severus appeared to have lost his grasp of the English language and any ability to verbally communicate. Her eyes were… Everything. All he’d ever wish to see. The only eyes that Snape would allow to fall on him without fear or worry.

 

‘I…’ Hermione was at a point where she was about to throw history and the future into mass chaos. Watching Snape’s failure to express himself was unbearable ‘I haven’t eaten yet.’

 

‘Oh!’ Lily tilted her head, expecting something more important to come her way ‘Well, maybe we should go to the Great Hall and grab something?’ 

 

Severus nodded in silent agreement as both got to their feet.

 

‘Professor!’ Hermione hissed in utter outrage as Snape watched on silently, refusing to capture Hermione’s reproachful gaze.

  
  


The pair slowly made their way towards the castle as they weaved a path through students. Snape and Hermione followed as they encountered larger groups littered near the entrance. To the right, a mixture of Slytherin’s engaged in Gobstones in a more rambunctious way than the game creator had in mind. It was almost violent in it’s undertaking. Ashamed somewhat, Severus guided Lily away and to the left, where four Gryffindor boys crowded over a huge piece of parchment. One of the boys raised his bespeckled head from behind it, a cocky, quirky smile beneath scruffy hair.

 

‘Lily, why oh why do you persist in hanging around with little Snivellus. A Gryffindor should be brave enough to cast their rubbish away.’ James voiced his opinion deliberately loud enough for the Slytherin students to hear.

 

‘Get lost, Potter.’ It was short and sweet, allowing the Slytherin boys in attendance to laugh heartily and directly at James and his friends.

 

‘You have a great heart, Lily, taking in such… filth.’ James seemed to be aiming his frustration at Severus but the words were aimed directly at Lily, goading a response.

 

‘Curse him to next week, Snape!’ Yelled a Slytherin boy, who left his classmates and wandered over to the pair, now fixed to the spot, unsure where to turn.

 

‘Shut it, Mulciber.’ Severus muttered so only Lily could hear.

 

‘Look, let's just get away from them.’ Lily insisted, suddenly keen to leave, feeling the situation could once again turn into a more problematic altercation ‘We can-’

 

‘If you don’t have the balls to curse that smug git, I’ll be happy to do the honours.’ Mulciber drew his shoulders as wide as they could go and began to strut towards Severus and Lily.

 

‘There’s no need.’ Lily smiled, trying to defuse the tension.

 

‘I’d love to see him try.’ James stood and glared at Mulciber as another Slytherin boy wandered to the scene ‘This is between me and that foul excuse of a wizard your house shamefully allowed in.’

 

There was a collection of different ‘ooh’s’ and ‘aah’s’ and a mixture of laughter and whispered words from the growing crowd watching with anticipation as events unfurled. From behind the parchment, Sirius Black raised his head, now mildy intrigued himself. His two friends remained lost in their own discussion.

 

Lily began to frantically locate a Professor passing by, but none were present. A few younger students disappeared from the scene, no doubt worried things could escalate. Hermione turned and saw Snape watching on, a look of a man watching his life falling to pieces. Whatever was about to happen was obviously damaging to him, yet he showed no sign of regretting Hermione seeing this.

 

‘Evans, just walk away and leave that filthy toerag with his scummy friends.’ James seemed to have overdosed in bravery potion, or a stupidity one, perhaps.

 

‘Snape. Let the Mudblood go.’ Chuckled Rodolphus Lestrange from behind Mulciber ‘Come with us… We’ll sort this out.’ 

 

‘I’m a big man.’ Laughed James, causing Peter and Remus to cackle. Despite the disgust at being called a Mudblood, Lily hid it in the hopes this would all simply simmer down. It was a foolish hope.

 

‘I…’ Young Severus placed a hand on Lily’s shoulder, an almost apologetic one as though he knew what that word did to her beneath her happy visage ‘I think it best you go.’ He ended, aiming his gaze once again to his footwear.

 

‘No… No. Don’t let them get to you. You’re better than them. All of them.’ Lily was begging Severus to take back his words, even though she knew why he’d said them.

 

‘Yeah, be a good boy and bugger off, Snivellus. The smell is… Disgusting.’ James spat, seizing everyone’s attention. From behind him, Sirius recreated James’ words and bodily movements with hilarious results. Even Lily found herself chuckling at his mocking. However, Snape never saw it and assumed the laughter from Lily was from James’ spiteful words.

 

‘ _ Go _ , Lily.’

 

Despite being no more than a fourth-year, Hermione assumed accurately, Snape sounded for the first time like he’d done so as Professor. His tone was final, flat. Almost deadened.

 

‘I wasn’t laughing at-’

 

It was too late. Snape turned and wandered towards the Slytherin’s who’d remained out of the situation bar random, inaudible remarks. 

 

‘Severus!’ Lily called out, her voice cracking from the emotion of it all and being dangerously close to tears.

 

‘Another time, Mulciber.’ James cockily voiced before beckoning Lily to join them. That was never a possible outcome.

 

Rooted to the spot and blinking away tears, Lily watched as Snape, book in hand and walking away, never looked back. It had been a terrible misunderstanding. All she wanted to do, Hermione could see, was run after Severus and tell him it hadn’t been directed at him. Lily, once the majority of eyes had looked elsewhere for entertainment, made a dash for the Great Hall and onwards to the Gryffindor Common Room and the solitude of her bed. Hermione had abandoned the Professor and followed in pursuit. 

 

As the tears rolled down Lily’s face and onto her pillow, Hermione couldn’t face seeing any further anguish and returned to where the Professor had stood. He remained there, as if locked in time.

 

‘It  _ was _ a misunderstanding!’ Hermione seemed unable to contain her emotions as Snape stood glued to the spot, his gaze blank and hazy.

 

‘I had wondered.’ His tone was level. Snape turned and took in Hermione’s face. She was almost as traumatised by the events as he was.

 

‘She was  _ distraught _ !’ The anger boiling with Hermione erupted ‘Why-’

 

‘What transpired in the next few days was.. Irreversible.’ Snape cut in ‘And that moment, I’ll never forgive myself.’ He added.

 

‘There’s nothing she wouldn’t forgive you of.’ Hermione was perplexed at Snape’s nonplussed response.

 

‘I called her a Mudblood - you of all people should understand the ramifications of such a thing. We should leave.’ 

 

And without another word, Snape led the way towards the tree he had sat beneath. A place where love could’ve, should’ve, been revealed, yet the words escaped him. A different future disappeared that day and was replaced by a series of events that would shake the foundations of the Wizarding World.

 

A Prophecy, a mistake and lives lost, leading to a war that would shape the world Hermione lived in today. A world without Severus Snape.

 

‘Time for me to return to Hogwarts… One final time…’

 

And with those words, the pair disappeared from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Professor, how did you-’

 

‘Miss Granger.’ There was a look of disappointment etched across Snape’s face ‘If you had wished to ask me whimsical questions I’m sure by now, if I were alive, the Ministry would’ve left no stone unturned to find me. I trust that the next few moments will be my last.’ It was brutally honest and in a tone that simply didn’t fit with a man on the verge of death.

 

‘So… You knew?’ It was the best Hermione could muster as once again, the Professor had outwitted another with mind games. He’d managed to fool Voldemort after all, so she’d be a far less imposing opponent.

 

‘One would be foolish to think otherwise.’ There was no hint of sadness in his voice ‘However… I’m not averse to weighing up my options.’ He added. Snape suddenly seemed less keen to fulfil his destiny.

 

‘It’s the only way, Professor.’ Hermione implored and drew closer to Snape, who seemed more intrigued by the goings on at the hulking doors that permitted entrance to Hogwarts.

 

The eerie silence they’d left was now one with distant sounds of spells being cast, roars of beasts and a variety of of different flashes, lighting up the darkened skies. Unaware the pair were, however, to the fact the Disillusionment charms had worn off.

 

‘PROFESSOR!’ Hermione yelled, gesturing to a knotted branch now careering itself towards them both. Snape deftly diverted the first as another followed suit, causing Hermione to throw herself to the unforgiving earth. The Professor, now fully focused on the imminent danger next to them, silently motioned the Whomping Willow to cease its attacks. It did so without protest, its limbs now dangling submissively. 

 

‘Th-Thank you.’ Hermione allowed herself a glance upwards to ensure her head remained attached to the rest of her before dusting herself down and finding her feet.

 

‘So… My options are… Death?’ Inquired Snape as the distant rumblings seemed to be increasing in volume.

 

‘There’s no other way.’ Hermione reiterated the situation. It was irreversible. 

 

‘What if I opted for an alternative solution?’ Snape’s reluctance to accept his fate was growing. Hermione hadn’t foreseen the Professor being uncooperative after all they’d witnessed together.

 

‘It changes too much. Harry could easily die in your place if this changes. He’d never know the true extent of your courage… He’d never name his son, Albus Severus Potter…’

 

Even with the rising crescendo of war drawing nearer, silence fell. Snape’s calculating eyes bore into Hermione’s as he weighed up this unexpected revelation.

 

‘Is this some… _ Trick _ , to encourage me to-’

 

‘No!’ Hermione interjected with such force, Snape was taken aback by it ‘He has three children. There’s now a new Lily Potter, too. He idolises you. He knows what you did, all you sacrificed, to make amends… I wish he could’ve been here to see what I’ve seen.’

 

It was becoming more difficult to concentrate as the battle raged on close at hand. Despite possessing a Time Turner, time wasn’t their ally any longer. Just as Hermione was about to urge Snape to rethink his fresh desire to create a new destiny, a lone tear trickled from his eyes. As he lowered his head to observe the Time Turner, he slowly outstretched his hand, gesturing Hermione to take it.

 

‘Thank you.’ It seemed a pathetic thing to say yet once again, Hermione was absent of a more impressive response. 

 

‘I do have one… small, demand of you.’ Snape voiced, raising his head to regain eye contact.

 

‘I’m… I’m not sure I can.’ Said Hermione, feeling bitter at her words.

 

‘This changes nothing, I can safely assume.’ Replied Snape, who slid his hand inside his robe, retrieving an envelope from beneath it ‘This is for Harry.’ 

 

As Hermione contemplated taking the envelope, onrushing Death Eaters began launching spells haphazardly at their prey who were defending the castle. She snatched the envelope and silently nodded, unable to voice her promise.

 

‘I believe this whim of yours was meant to be… after all.’ Snape allowed a crooked, faint smile to form as he spun expertly to deflect a rogue spell crashing towards them.

 

‘Promise me?’ Snape reiterated firmly as he wasn’t entirely convinced of Hermione’s agreement ‘Do I have your word?’

 

‘As the next Minister of Magic, I swear, you have my word, Professor.’ The words flooded out unexpectedly. Snape once again narrowed his eyes but instantly raised his eyebrows.

 

‘You were a bright witch.’ Snape had never complimented her, to her knowledge. She couldn’t recall such a thing. She smiled in return of his words.

 

‘Lucius will find you. He’s with Voldemort and Nagini in the Shrieking Shack. Harry, Ron and I won’t be far behind.’ Explained Hermione, knowing full well any moment now, Mr Malfoy was going to appear from the earthy passage hidden by the ginormous roots of the Whomping Willow.

 

‘I understand.’ Snape muttered in acknowledgement of the penultimate journey he was about to undertake.

 

‘Inside the envelope are the deeds to my house and all its contents. I’m sure Harry will allow you to accompany him. It would be… advantageous.’ Said Snape as he gestured Hermione to leave ‘Thank you.’ He added, 

 

‘You’re welcome.’ Hermione smiled in return. There was almost an uncontrollable pang of guilt as she allowed herself to leave, knowing his fate and how different Snape would be had he been given the life tools he needed from an earlier age. 

 

Hermione draped the necklace and the Time Turner over her bushy locks, nodded silently in respect of the man before her just as Lucius appeared like clockwork. And with that, she vanished, allowing history to play out as it had done.

  
  


Home was her destination and it remained a lonely place with no one to welcome her back. She quickly removed the Time Turner and replaced it in the ornate box it dwelled in, closing and locking it tightly once achieved. So much had happened in, literally, no time at all. She fondly recalled the year she was allowed to use one before returning to what had just transpired.

 

Hermione withdrew the envelope and contemplated the contents. It simply bore ‘Harry’ across the front and was sealed by wax. Snape’s final request inside and she quickly remembered the vial from within her jacket. The contents of that we clear to see. 

 

Exhaustion was masked by adrenaline from her impromptu adventure. But there was only one way to ensure Snape had stuck to his word and that was to check on Harry. Despite longing for rest, this had to be done, and now. She glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece and it was exactly as she left. The Potter’s would no doubt be eating breakfast. But given the importance of her visit, the intrusion would no doubt be forgiven. Hermione focused her mind on Godric’s Hollow and within a blink of an eye, she stood at the garden gate of her friend’s house.

 

‘What in Merlin’s name are you doing here? Come in!’ Chimed Ginny, who welcomed her friend inside warmly ‘Coffee?’

 

‘Yes, please. Is Harry here?’ Hermione asked as she cast her eyes here and there until she located him at the kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet.

 

‘Oh, hello. What do we owe the pleasure?’ Harry tiredly smiled as Hermione, now looking as she’d been awake an entire day, collapsed down at the seat opposite.

 

‘Where are the kids?’ Hermione wondered as Ginny brought a steaming brew to the table and sat it down.

 

‘With Molly. Hugo I hear is bored of Gnomes now.’ She answered with a chuckle.

 

‘Excellent, you’re both free to help me.’ Hermione said, feeling Harry’s facial expression change from behind the Prophet ‘I assure you, it’ll be fun!’ She added with forced enthusiasm as Harry slowly lowered the paper to the table.

 

‘I’ve never been convinced your definition of fun has ever been close to mine.’ Harry remarked with a smirk ‘Fine… What’s the situation?’

  
  


Hermione recalled everything she could after demanding no questions until she’d fully explained everything. Both Harry and Ginny seemed to be holding back on numerous queries as to her reasoning behind her use of a Time Turner after all these years. As she placed the vial and letter on the table and edged them towards Harry. Holding up a hand to avoid the imminent barrage of questions she voiced her requirements of her friends.

 

‘I guess I can see George about the Chocolate Frog cards, after all, he’s still a kid at heart.’ Ginny offered with the pained expression she maintained when either of her twin brothers were brought up, despite all the years that had passed.

 

‘I’ll open this letter and take the vial to Hogwarts.’ Harry was clearly apprehensive as he claimed the letter that was far larger than he was accustomed to. Both Hermione and Ginny pretended to be disinterested whilst sneakily remaining glued to Harry’s every motion.

 

‘It’s… Deeds… To his house. I own a house.’ Harry spluttered, his face pale as he pondered this unexpected development ‘Why me?’

 

‘He did suggest I might be interested in what you find.’ Hermione added, standing from the table ‘Was there anything else in there?’

 

Harry shook the envelope and sure enough, a ragged piece of parchment floated to the table with handwriting scrawled upon it he instantly recognised.

 

‘Yeah, it just has a word on it.’ Harry fixated on the word before uttering ‘Levansio.’

 

‘That’s not another one of his sadistic spells, is it?’ Ginny questioned, unable to forget Sectumsempra and the danger unknown spells could muster.

 

‘It’s not.’ Harry smiled ‘He named the spell after my mother’

 

‘We’d better go.’ Hermione was already halfway towards the door ‘Now, Harry?’

 

‘Oh… yeah, sure.’ Harry rose tiredly with the spell and deeds in hand and followed as ordered, knowing Hermione was in no mood to dither.

  
  


The pair Apparated to current day Spinner's End. Still as dreary and grim as Hermione’s recent travels but the sounds of Muggle car stereos and children glued to their mobile phones meant it was clearly the here and now. Snape’s house appeared boarded up and on closer inspection council stickers deeming it ‘Derelict’ and ‘Safety Hazard’ and other such warnings made it seem a wasted venture, yet Hermione wasn’t convinced.

 

‘He must’ve… We’re going in.’ Hermione insisted, dragging Harry in her wake. She cast a Disillusionment Charm quietly before testing the front door with her wand ‘Alohomora.’ she added but with little expectation of success.

 

‘Try the spell, Harry.’ It wasn’t a question, more of an impatient demand. Harry understood this and with the vial of Snape’s memory now inside his jacket pocket, he was keen to conclude matters here and head to Hogwarts.

 

‘Levansio.’

 

The appearance altered as if a veil of smoke was suddenly cleared, revealing a door that slowly swung open. Without trepidation, Hermione made a beeline to the library and took in the familiar scent of the books once again.

 

‘These are all yours, Harry. Everything here.’ Hermione noted, without being able to disguise her jealousy. Harry appeared overwhelmed as his friend began to rummage through draws and scouring for secret doors and openings.

 

‘What are you doing?’ Harry piped up, now bemused.

 

‘There’s something… Just a second!’

 

Hermione turned tail and dashed from the library, up the creaking stairs and began flinging every door in the upstairs of the house open. A bathroom, an old and vacant master bedroom and… Snape’s room. She was obsessed, something was here. Hidden. She raised her wand ‘Accio… Secret! Wow, that’s dumb…’ Hermione allowed a chuckle as she wracked her brain until from the door, Harry’s voice came.

 

‘Levansio…’

 

What had appeared as bare, peeling walls slowly revealed a safe, yet not a Muggle type. Cogs and rusty springs whirred and clanked as if awakening an ancient beast from it’s eternal slumber. A jolting, deep thud was followed by the door swinging open, revealing a deep, dark vault.

 

‘Of course!’ Hermione gasped before scurrying to the safe ‘It’s… old books.’ 

 

Deflated, Hermione retrieved the contents and observed them bitterly until Harry joined her and claimed them.

 

‘Seriously, you’re going to be the next Minister for Magic, Hermione.’ Harry’s amusement was growing as he opened the top book ‘It’s not a book, none of them are. They’re all diaries. And… well, they tell no lies.’ He added, feeling a little sickened before reclaiming his prior grin.

 

‘What do you mean?’ Hermione enquired.

 

‘If you read all my reports on the house raids you’d know this was a diary devised by dark magic to ensure only the truth could be written. See, there’s splotches of blood.’ Answered Harry ‘Look, you take all these, read them all til your heart’s content but I need to see McGonagall and use the Pensieve. Oh, and lock the door on the way out.’ Harry added as he trundled down the hallway to the stairs, leaving Hermione with the unequivocal truth in her grasp.

  
  


Hermione returned to Godric’s Hollow shortly after Harry had departed for Hogwarts and awaited Ginny’s return by reading through the diaries whilst sat at their front door. Reading and time seemed to melt into one until she was roused by a familiar voice.

 

‘The company is in London, but not in Diagon Alley. Fred found their address and says he’ll give it to you if you, and I quote ‘Forgive his brother for being a useless pile of dung and talk to him.’’

 

Ginny burst into giggles as Hermione weighed up the demands. They did need to talk, that’s for sure.

 

‘I guess-’

 

‘No need, I hexed Fred and stole it. Here.’ Ginny, clearly basking in her mischievous antics, handed over the information. With a flung hug towards Ginny, Hermione disappeared to piece together the final pieces of her plan together.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning couldn’t arrive quick enough, as Hermione, bright eyed and bushy tailed, took her usual trip to the Ministry. She felt she had everything in place to ensure Skeeter’s book would be removed from the shelves come this very evening. A few meetings on Sunday with a variety of people had been very productive indeed, she felt. Luna, Kingsley and Bartholomew Grenouille III all were firmly on board and Luna had dropped her plans to give her father the exclusive story Hermione had to offer for Tuesday’s Quibbler special on Snape.

 

Despite not enjoying the public eye status she had in the Wizarding World, Hermione had called a press conference and Kingsley had personally sent Rita an invitation to a secret yet prestigious event, knowing full well she couldn’t ignore a potential exclusive. As for Bart, well, he was the heir to the Chocolate Frog Card company, so his swiftness in creating the card was even quicker when Hermione promised to personally endorse the card, making it a card every collector would crave.

  
  


Noon was moments away as the press and photographers slowly gathered for the statement Hermione had prepared for far more meticulously than her recent adventure. With only minutes away from precisely noon, Kingley himself escorted a rather regal looking Skeeter, despite her age and lack of mobility, casting a smug grin and a wink towards Hermione as she loitered by the podium in preparation. Despite her usual bout of nerves, Hermione returned the gesture, she hoped, before ensuring everything was in place. All appeared so, as she rose up to the flashes and murmuring that usually began these kind of events.

 

‘Well, good afternoon to you all and thank you for coming on such short notice.’ Hermione began, clutching her notes ‘I would like to also thank our two esteemed guest for today, Rita Skeeter, I’m sure you’ve all heard of, and to my right, one you may not know but I’m sure you’ll know of his families legacy. And, of course, I’m sure you’re well aware of my friend here, Harry Potter.’

 

Camera flashes and smoke filled the room but nothing could mask the expression on Skeeter’s face as she was clearly sensing something wasn’t quite right. Harry absently waved as he usually did as Bart surveyed the scene looking clearly out of place. The noise simmered down allowing Hermione to continue.

 

‘As you know, the Ministry for many years has been had at work tackling the remnants of Voldemort’s attack on the Wizarding World. The darkness that engulfed us has been lifted, but some of those who followed his beliefs still remain elusive of capture. We may never eradicate dark magic but we as a community should commend those who stand up against such evil despite risking their own lives to do so… I’m talking about, Severus Snape.’ The final words were directed at the woman sat next to the Minister. Rita’s face fell into a murderous scowl before amusement oddly set in. 

 

‘This is all well and good, dear,’ Skeeter rose slowly from her seat to directly address Hermione ‘But this perpostuous tale has no foundation whatsoever. Still, a lovely sentiment.’ Rita concluded, even allowing a slow, mocking clap of approval as Kingsley politely gestured her to reclaim her seat.

 

‘Yes, I fully understand that this topic has been debated for many years, despite the facts given by Harry himself of the events behind Voldemort’s demise, there simply is no way to verify the entire truth.-’

 

‘As I said, dear girl,’ Rita stood again, this time thrusting a defiant clenched hand in the air ‘Until there’s unequivocal proof, my book firmly remains on the shelves.’

 

‘I hadn’t finished, Rita.’ Hermione couldn’t help but form a slightly smug grin on her face ‘I was about to say, until now.’

 

Gasps, unintelligible mutterings and whispers filled the room as Skeeter’s already cowering frame seemed to sink even further. It wasn’t long before she reclaimed her defiance.

 

‘Then where is this proof you speak of? Poppycock, I say.’ Skeeter wasn’t about to go down without a fight.

 

‘’Actually, it’s all been verified as the truth by none other than the Minister for Magic himself.’ Retorted Hermione to more mutterings and inaudible words.

 

‘It’s true, Rita.’ Kingsley decreed in his usual tone before joining those gathered by the podium.

 

‘I can confirm today that Harry Potter was left the deeds to Severus Snape’s home upon his passing and we have only just now discovered the truths that lay within. He kept a very secret diary of all his daily activities and through using rare magic, ensured only truths could be written within the pages.’

 

More flashes filled the room as Rita got to her feet and edged towards the podium, gesturing Hermione to her.

 

‘All well and good, my dear, but I don’t see Snape’s ugly mug on a Chocolate Frog card. A very nice try.’ Rita whispered waspishly before turning to her seat.

 

‘I would like to fully introduce Bart Grenouille III, who is the only son and heir to the Chocolate Frog company that has, until now, remained firmly anonymous. He has very kindly agreed to a Ministry endorsed special card, depicting the unknown hero of the Wizarding War, Severus Snape.’ Hermione watched on as the old woman turned, her hair slightly haywire but her face clearly on the verge of exploding into a vibrant, angry red.

 

‘It’s my great honour to unveil this card for you all today and we have a select 100 cards signed by the famous trio themselves with all proceeds going to St Mungo’s and the war victims who still suffer to this day. I thank you!’ Chimed a very awkward appearing and sounding Bart, who seemed put out by the lack of rapturous applause.

 

‘This isn’t possible!’ Rita had lost all semblance of composure as she spun to face the podium ‘Next you’ll be telling us his portrait will be returned to the walls of Hogwarts, you know, the school he terrorized as the most infamous Headmaster of recent years!’ She finished her rant with the vigour of the woman Hermione recalled meeting for the first time at school.

 

‘Might I add, that his portrait will be added at Hogwarts after our investigation has found no reason not to. It clearly states all his alleged victims were actually hurt by the Carrow’s and he took the blame deliberately to further conceal his true deeds. What a valiant man indeed.’ Kingsley explained as the crowd began to warm to this revelation and the news in general.

 

‘I find it highly conspicuous that on Friday I spoke to Mrs Granger on this very subject and here we are today, three days later, with unequivocal proof of Snape’s innocence of all charges. Suspicious indeed, wouldn’t you say, Minister?’ The irate words were now gestured to Kingsley, who merely shrugged as he masked his amusement.

 

‘I’ve said it before, but without the help of my friends, Severus and Dumbledore, I wouldn’t be alive today, Rita. Why does everything have to have an angle for you? He truly was one of the bravest men ever to live.’ Harry had been there merely for support but couldn’t help but reiterate these words and they emanated more so after using the pensieve at Hogwarts. 

 

‘And you can read the whole exclusive story in the Quibbler tomorrow. My dad will be pleased.’ Luna finally spoke before losing focus and reclaiming her seat.

 

‘So, that’ll be it for today’s announcement, except as of today, Rita Skeeter’s book will be removed from all shelves as a gesture of kindness in honour of this great man. Isn’t that right, Rita?’ Hermione couldn’t help herself. All eyes now were on Skeeter, now trying to avoid the limelight but now trapped in its glare.

 

‘I… Well… Given such news… Yes, The books will be removed.’ It was by far the most begrudging statement Hermione had ever witnessed but the applause, however sporadic and weak, seemed to cause Rita to observe the room with more contentment ‘And I’m sure my next book will no doubt be another best seller.’ Those final words had a hint of spite, yet Hermione merely gestured she was finished and wandered off to the sanctuary of her office.

  
  


The day had been a success yet something felt off about the whole course of events. Despite putting the truth out there and putting Rita Skeeter firmly in her place, there was a sense of unfinished business. In the silence of her office, Hermione pondered all she’d witnessed and uncovered over the previous three days and the departure from Snape felt somewhat incomplete. 

 

She stood and made her way to the door, out into the corridors and quickly to the line of fireplaces. Within moments, Hermione stood gazing upon the familiar sight of Hogwarts. It wasn’t long before she was allowed entrance and permission to see the newest portrait added to the line of former Headmasters and Headmistresses. Ignoring random greetings and words from some, Hermione scurried directly to Snape’s. 

 

‘Somehow, I expected your arrival, Miss Granger.’ Snape voiced from a dusty looking armchair.

 

‘I just wanted to say goodbye, well, not goodbye, you know. I’ll still be coming here as Minister, I suspect, but-’

 

‘I understand. However, your focus should now be on the future. Lingering in the past can be detrimental to the future. I have first hand experience on such things.’ Said Snape, maintaining his usual demeanor.

 

‘But you  _ loved _ her.’ Argued Hermione, and after seeing first hand their friendship, it was clearly a love worth holding on to.

 

Snape turned his face away and rose from his seat. He slowly wandered into the distant darkness before turning for one final word.

 

‘Always.’


End file.
